


Lightning Bolt

by Ch4pm4n_001



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, Lightning Powers, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Grom, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Superheroes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch4pm4n_001/pseuds/Ch4pm4n_001
Summary: Boscha thought that catching Luz alone in the woods would make her an easy target. She couldn't have been more wrong. As Boscha soon learns, Luz had a whole different life prior to being on the Isles. Now Boscha's at a cross roads, does she tell everyone or... does she learn from it?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 48
Kudos: 153





	1. CPR

“So, have you had enough yet, Luz-er?” Boscha asked. 

She held another fist up, ready to hit Luz again. She cornered Luz on her way back to the Owl house. 

“You don’t want to do this Boscha.” Luz said. 

Boscha hit Luz hard across the cheek. Luz felt a familiar surge go through her veins. She did her best to keep it back but Boscha was pushing her to her limits. Luz felt another fist hit her and she looked up. 

“I’m warning you. Hit me again it will be the last thing you ever do... Bitch.” 

Boscha grew angry at that comment and attempted to hit Luz. Luz avoided Boscha’s punch which caused her fist to hit a tree. Boscha held her hand in pain before Luz grabbed Boscha by her cowl and punched her hard across the face. Boscha barely had time to feel the sting from the hit before Luz hit her in the nose. She grabbed her nose and recoiled the second her hand touched it. Boscha’s nose was broken and bloody. 

“You!” Boscha growled while pointing at Luz, “You broke my nose!” 

“Good.” 

Boscha started to back up when Luz walked towards her. Electricity started to charge between her fingers. Luz’s knuckles cracked when she formed a fist. Boscha’s felt her back press against a tree and Luz grabbed her by the cowl. She punched Boscha hard across the face. She hit her with an uppercut and then, with her fist generating blue crackles of electricity, hit Boscha in her chest. Boscha’s eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Luz looked at Boscha’s unconscious body when she realized something. She wasn’t breathing. Luz quickly flipped Boscha onto her back and put her ear on her chest. No heartbeat. 

“Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!” 

Luz started doing chest compressions and preformed mouth to mouth. It didn’t really do much. Luz looked at her hand and quickly rubbed them together, generating more electricity. She put her hands on Boscha’s chest and sent a shock through the Triclop’s body. Boscha’s eyes open and she started breathing heavily. 

“W-what was that? What did you do to me?!” Luz started walking away, “Hey! Don’t ignore me, Human!” 

Boscha run up to Luz and grabbed her wrist. Luz looked at the pink haired girl, who nervously released her grip. 

“Let’s get one thing straight: I. Am. Not. Human. Humans can't shoot lightning from their hands. Humans can’t fly. Humans can’t heal at rapid speed. I can do many things that humans can’t.” Luz took a deep breath, “Let me start from the beginning.”


	2. Coma

Luz led Boscha to the Owl House, managed to realign her nose and put a splint on it. 

“So, are you going to tell me what exactly you are?” Boscha asked. 

“I’m... a freak. I was in an accident that gave me powers. I became something that’s supposed to be fantasy. I became super human. It all started when I twelve.” 

Two Years ago: 

A twelve year old Luz was in the back yard, pretending she as Azura, while her mom watched from the back door. Camila heard the news channel on the radio she had on the counter. 

“And make sure you watch out for thunderstorms this afternoon. They are on the horizon and aren’t expected to go away until late tonight.” The reporter said. 

Camila looked over to her daughter. 

“Mija, I think you should come inside.” 

“Coming, Mama.” 

Luz was about walking back with her “staff” (A metal Baseball Bat) and suddenly she felt pain and everything went black. The next thing Luz knows, she shot upright in a hospital bed. Her mother instantly hugged her. 

“Mama? What happened? Where am I?” 

“Mija, you’re in the hospital. You were struck by lightning. You were in a coma.” 

“W-what? H-h-how long?” 

“You’ve been out for six months.” 

Luz felt her heart drop. Six months? Luz couldn’t believe it. She just hugged her mother. 

“I’m sorry.” Luz said. 

“Why are you sorry? There was nothing you could’ve done. Lightning is a powerful force of nature.” Camila said. 

“What day is it?” Luz asked. 

Camila handed Luz a bag. 

“It May 26th. Happy Birthday.” 

Luz reached into the bag and pulled out a book. 

“The Good Witch Azura 5!? When did this come out?” Luz asked. 

“It came out last week. I got it because I wanted you to be happy when you woke up.” 

“I’m happy that you’re here.” Luz said. 

Luz stopped talking and looked at Boscha. 

“It wasn’t until a few days later when I got home that I noticed... changes.” 

“Changes? Like... like your-” 

“Lightning powers?” 

“Yeah, those.” Boscha was quiet for a solid minute, “Can I see?” 

Luz held up a hand and small bolts traveled between her fingers. She stood up and quickly moved her arm out, sending a bolt at a bottle on the ground. Luz closed her hand and let the light blue charges on her arm go away. 

“I found this out when I accidently turned on an unplugged lamp. I noticed small bolts traveling on my arm. After that I learned that I could do a lot more.” 

“Like what?” 

“I can run at superspeed, I can lift objects much heavier I am, I can fly, I can heal fast, I can travel through anything involving electricity. I’ve had a lot of fun since I woke up.” 

“What does that mean?” Boscha asked, visibly confused. 

Luz went over to her chest and opened it. She pulled out an outfit that was two shades of blue, with bits of yellow on it. 

“I became a superhero. A pretty beloved one at that.” Luz put the suit back into the chest, “And it’s sort of the reason I ended up here. My mom was going to send me to a camp to teach me responsibility because I keep showing up late and missing homework. Everyone thought I was too caught up in a fantasy world when in reality, I was saving people, I was putting people in jail, I... I was... loved.” 

Boscha wishes she knew what it was like to be loved. She’s got three eyes; she can clearly see that no one actually likes her. She wishes she could be loved by like Luz. 

“So... how did you get to the Boiling Isles?” Boscha asked. 

“Well, you want the whole story up until now?” Luz asked. 

“I have nothing better to do.” 

“What about your parents?” 

“My dad is on a business trip and my mom doesn’t care.” Boscha said. 

“O-okay. Well, it all started when I got in trouble because of a book report.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz's Super Suit can be found here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/mrhardcor3/art/The-Owl-House-Lightning-Bolt-860454544


	3. Lightning Bolt

“And that’s how we ended up here.” Luz said, finishing her story. 

Boscha was amazed at how Luz managed to keep this secret for so long. She may not have liked Luz, but... she definitely had respect for her after hearing everything. She noticed how sad Luz looked though, usually she wouldn’t pay attention but she couldn’t help but ask. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I... I miss be able to suit up and go stop crime. It was where I could be the real me.” 

“Well... there are crimes that happen here.” 

“Are... are you saying I should bring my superhero persona to the Isles?” 

“I’m not saying that, I’m just say there is crime that happens here.” Boscha got up and went to the door, “I... I need to go. Thanks for... reviving me. I’m going to go think about somethings.” 

“Hey, Boscha.” Boscha turned and looked at Luz, “Thanks for listening, it’s nice to have someone to talk about this with.” 

Boscha sent her a small smile. She started to walk home and thought about what she was told. Normally she would tell everyone about some secret that could get someone in trouble, but... Luz actually brought her back to life. Boscha’s given her plenty of reasons to just leave her there, where no one would ever find out, not that anyone would care. 

“Why would she actually save me?” Boscha said out loud. 

Boscha felt tears fill her eyes, no one has ever actually cared about her before, she didn’t know how to handle this. 

“I’ve done nothing but mean to her and she saved me. I’m going to make this up to her.” 

Meanwhile, Luz was looking at a full body mirror, wearing her suit without her mask. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at herself. 

“Should I? I do miss the feeling, but I don’t know if I could do it. Humans aren’t as dangerous as witches so it would definitely be harder.” 

Luz put her mask on and looked back in the mirror. She forgot how good she looked. 

“Boiling Isles, say hello to Lightning Bolt.” 

Luz smiled at herself when she was interrupted. 

“Luz! Get down here, it’s Human Trash day!” Eda called from down stairs. 

Luz used her superspeed to get her normal clothes back on and went downstairs to find Eda laying in a pile of human junk. Luz noticed one thing that caught her eye. 

“Who would throw this away?” 

Eda and King looked at the item in Luz’s hand. A Lightning Bolt action figure. King and Eda started laughing at the fact that she would notice that out of all the junk. 

“You have a toy line?!” Eda laughed, “Oh, man, you’re like a cartoon character!” 

“I am not! I’m a powerful Superhero!” 

“I know kid, but seriously? A toy line? What next, do you have a movie too?” 

“Maybe.” Luz said, looking away. 

Eda started laughing again. Luz didn’t know why; her movie was very successful and the actors did a great job. The person that played her was given a fake name and had to defend a fake place, all in order to keep Luz’s identity a secret. Back with Boscha she stayed in her room, she was curled up on the floor with her third eye swollen and bruised. Her father came home early. Tears started to fall from her eyes.


	4. Too Late

A witch was running away after stealing a woman’s bag. He cut down an alley and was almost away when a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and cut him off. He looked on in horror when a person in blue and yellow, with light blue electricity randomly appearing on their body. Before he could do anything, he felt a fist hit him in the head. The next day, at Hexside, Boscha walked in. She was the star Captain of the Banshee’s, so seeing her with a broken nose and a black eye was surprising. Boscha was at her locker when Skara came over. 

“Boscha, what happened to you?” 

“Nothing, I just fell down the stairs.” 

“Boscha, you know you can talk to me. Right?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Bosc-” 

“I said I’m FINE!” 

“O-okay. I-I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to help.” 

Skara walked away, trying to keep her tears in. When she turned the corner, Boscha slammed her fist against the locker. She unfortunately, she forgot that she punched a tree at full force the day before. She instantly held her hand and hissed in pain. 

“Sucks doesn’t it?” 

Boscha turned and saw Willow. 

“What do you want?” Boscha hissed. 

“I wanted to see you get a taste of your own medicine. Sucks when you get beat, huh? All that time you spent bullying me and now, you get a broken nose, black eye, and most likely a fractured wrist, at least.” 

“Whatever. Like I care.” Boscha lied. 

“You really deserve this. I hope you know that.” Willow said. 

Willow turned and started walking down the hall when she heard something she didn’t expect. 

“You’re right.” 

Willow looked back at Boscha in surprised. 

“What?” 

“You’re right. I do deserve this. I deserve everything that happens to me and I deserve a lot worse.” Boscha walked up to Willow, “I hurt you the most so you deserve to give me the worst of it.” 

Boscha grabbed Willow’s hand and Willow felt something. When Boscha let go, Willow looked down and realized what Boscha wanted her to do. Boscha handed her a knife. She wanted Willow to kill her. She agrees that Boscha should get what’s coming to her, but to ask for death? 

“B-Boscha, I-I-I'm not going to-” 

“Do it! You know you to! You know I deserve it!” Boscha said. 

“N-no. I’m not-” 

Boscha grabbed the knife back and stormed off. Willow instantly ran off to go find someone. It took her a few minutes but she found some of Boscha’s group. 

“Skara, Kat, Amelia! I need your help!” 

They are surprised that Willow of all people would ask for help. 

“Why do you need our help?” Kat asked, not really paying attention. 

“I think Boscha’s trying to commit suicide!” 

This got the attention of the group and they ran through the school trying to find her. Skara was the one that had found her in an empty janitor’s closet. She spoke into her scroll. 

“Guys... I found her.” 

By the time they got to where Skara was, they found her with a hand over her mouth, crying. They instantly feared the worst and went to look. They found Boscha with a blood covered knife still in her hand. She had cut through the uniform sleeves and carved words into her arms. The scariest part was the large cut on her neck. 

“We’re too late.” Willow said


	5. Public Enemy

Luz walked to a grave stone and kneeled in front of it.

“I’ve helped a lot of people. I wish I could’ve helped you too. I’m sorry Boscha.” Luz looked up and saw that it was time to suit up, “I’m sorry Boscha, I have to go.”

Luz left the grave with tears filling her eyes. She wiped the tears away and got to the Owl House. To her surprise, there was a letter waiting for her in her room. She grabbed it and started to read it.

_Luz_

_By the time you’re reading this, I’m probably already a rotting corpse in the ground. Long story short, I plan on either committing suicide or getting someone to kill me. I deserve it, I was nothing but a bully. I used to be different as a kid, I was nice, kind, helpful and then everything changed when I turned six. I won’t go into details but all you need to know is that I’m sorry for being a bully, if I had the chance to go back, I wish I could’ve become your friend. I’ve made sure that these letters sent out to several people that I’ve bullied. I’m sorry I will never get the chance to right the wrongs I’ve done._

_Sincerely,_

_Boscha Triplet_

Luz had a tear going down her face. She wishes she could’ve helped Boscha when she had the chance. She realized she can dwell on this later, she had to suit up. She got dressed and was kneeling on a ledge. She spotted a small crime happening do the street. She remembered the person who was getting arrested. It was the Fanfic prisoner. According to the conversation the guards were having, she was going back to jail for writing fanfiction. Not if Luz had anything to say about it. She sent a lightning bolt at the carriage and then flew down and kicked a guard. She sent two bolts at the two remaining guards which sent them to the ground, unconscious.

“You need to get out of here!” Luz told the Fanfic prisoner.

“I... thank you.”

The prisoner ran away and Luz left quickly so she wouldn’t get into any more trouble than she already is. She knew that attacking Emperor Coven guards was going to get her into trouble, but she didn’t know how much. She would soon learn. Lilith walked into the Emperor’s throne room and bowed to the Emperor.

“Emperor Belos, you told me it was important.” She spoke.

“I have a job for you. There’s a witch going around using lightning magic to help Wild Witches and prisoner’s escape the Titan’s judgement.”

“What would you like me to do?” She asked.

“The Owl Lady is no longer the main priority. This... Lightning Bolt as they’re called, is to be apprehended at once.” Belos said, “Is that understood?”

“Yes, I will have them arrested as soon as possible.” Lilith said.

“Good. That will be all.”

Luz was woken up late in the morning, due to the sound of a door slamming. She heard footsteps heading towards her room and her door was just about kicked open. She saw Eda with a rolled up piece of paper.

“Okay, Missy. Care to explain this?” Eda said.

She unrolled the paper and it was a wanted poster for Lightning Bolt.

“Wow, that was fast.” Luz said.

“Luz, are you crazy? Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be?” Eda asked.

“I don’t see what the big deal is. You’re usually open about being a criminal.”

“The difference is I’m the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. You are a human that could get hurt or worse.”

“I’m not just some human! I have powers, I can take whatever the Isles throw at me.” Luz said.

“Listen kid, I know you’re powerful, but this is serious. Being public enemy number one is a big deal. You may be able to beat some guards, but when it comes to this, you have the high ups Coven members involved.”

“I’ll be fine, Eda.”


	6. Surrounded

Over the past few days, things have changed. For one, Lightning Bolt was becoming a very well known and beloved hero. Two, Boscha’s suicide was really sore topic for everyone, even those she bullied, no one really thought she deserved to die. There are those that feel like she deserved it, but they never had the nerve to say it out loud. Boscha’s old group of friends seemed to accept Amity as the new leader and them and Willow, Gus, and Luz seemed to merge groups and made a new top of the social pyramid. At lunch, Luz and Amity sat down at the group table that Skara, Amelia, and Kat had been sitting at. 

“Hey, girls.” Luz said, “Kat, I heard you’re the new Grudgby captain.” 

“I wish it wasn’t because of what happened.” 

“I know, but I don’t think Boscha would want you to feel upset over something that you couldn't stop.” Luz said. 

Luz noticed that Willow was missing. After what happened to Boscha, Luz has been very nervous when it comes to her friends not showing up. She almost got up to look for her when Gus sat down and started to talk about Luz. Well, Lightning Bolt but they’re the same person so really, he was talking about her. 

“Guys, did you hear about the masked person going around?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I heard about them.” Skara said, “Think they’re cute?” 

“Really, that’s what you focused on?” Kat asked. 

“They’ve really made me realize about how unfair the Emperor’s law is.” Amelia said. 

“Amity, what do you think about them?” Kat asked. 

“I... I don’t feel comfortable saying that out loud. If someone heard me say something good about them then my parents will freak.” 

Luz really stopped paying attention to the conversation, her thoughts more focused on were Willow is. By the time school was done, Willow was still nowhere to be found. Luz thought about were Willow was on her way to the grave yard. When she got to Boscha’s grave, she spotted someone. 

“Willow?” 

Willow turned at looked at Luz. 

“Oh, hi Luz.” 

“Willow, what are you doing here?” 

“I... I came to apologize to Boscha. If I hadn’t taunted her that day, then she wouldn’t have killed herself.” 

“Willow, there was no way you could’ve known about this.” 

“I wish there was something I could do. I wish she was back, so that I could say sorry.” 

Willow got up and left while Luz stayed. 

“Hey, Boscha. Well, guess what, I took your suggestion and became the Boiling Isles new superhero. It’s not the same without you. Everything is different, Kat’s the new captain of the Banshee’s, my group and yours are now one, and Skara... she... she’s really lost without you. She tries to keep it hidden but I can see through it. You were her best friend and now... she doesn’t have you. I wish you were here.” Luz had to hold back her tears, “I have to go now, I’ll talk to you later.” 

Luz went back to the Owl House and suited up. She noticed the Isles were fairly quiet lately, which she knew from experience that something bad was going to happen. She landed in the middle of an empty roof and was noticed something on the ground. It was a small piece of metal. Metal with the Emperor Coven’s glyph on it. 

“It’s a trap.” 

As soon as she said that, a Coven guard was on each of the other rooftops with a crossbow pointed at her. She was so focused on what was happening around her, she didn’t realize someone was behind her until they threw a bucket of water on her. She turned the second the water hit and saw Lilith with a couple of Coven guards. 

“You may notice that we know your weakness. Over the past few days we’ve been studying you, how you move, how your powers work. I’m not sure how you can create lightning without a spell circle, but I intend to find out.” 

Luz was in trouble. When she gets wet without preparing for it, then she doesn’t have the ability to use her powers. She was surrounded, powerless, and at the mercy of Lilith. Little did she know, someone was taking out the roof guards one by one.


	7. Toxin

Lilith walked up to Luz and was about to take off the mask. 

“Now let’s see who you are.” 

Lilith was about to take it off when the sound of glass shattered rang through the air. A cloud of yellow smoke appeared from where the broken glass was. A small needle was thrown at one of the guards and it stuck in their neck. He pulled it out and looked at it before passing out. Another needle came out of the smoke and hit the other guard. Lilith looked on as a person with a yellow hood jumped out of the smoke and kick her. Lilith attempted to use her staff to attack them, but they used a large needle and block all of Lilith’s strikes. They perform a spin kick and it knocked Lilith out. The person went to the building ledge and jumped off. They opened their wing suit and glided away. 

“Who was that?” Luz asked. 

Luz looked at where the person went. Luz started running in that direction for a few minutes until she gave up. 

“I guess I won’t find them tonight.” Luz said. 

The yellow vigilante continued to scan the night market. Their needles at the ready. These needles are special, they may look normal but actually have a powerful potion that can knock someone out in seconds. Her large needle, which is about a foot long and almost half an inch thick, can hold enough of the potion to knock someone out for a good few days. She saw someone walking down an alley, probably in order to get out soon. The vigilante looked closer at the person walking. It was Willow. Someone was following her into the alley and already had a spell circle half way made. The vigilante jumped down and threw a needle at the man following her. Willow noticed and dropped what she purchased. The vigilante grabbed the scroll to hand it back to Willow, when they saw what it was. 

“A spell to bring back the dead? These are illegal.” The vigilante said. 

They were definitely female, but they disguised their voice. 

“Why do you have this?” 

“I... I’m responsible, at least in part, for someone I knew committing suicide. I-I-I wanted to use this to bring them back and apologize.” 

“You do realize what happens when you use these, right? It brings them back, but they could be crazed, or blood thirsty, or even worse, they could become a feral person that could try to murder you.” She said, “Look, I know what it’s like to lose a person you care about. But this is not the answer. I’m going to pretend I never saw you so you don’t get into trouble, but you need to leave, now.” 

She started to climb back up to the roof when Willow called out. 

“Who are you?” 

“Call me... Toxin.” 

She climbed to the roof and continued to scout Bonesborough for the remainder of the night. She was about to put the suit up when she noticed Lightning Bolt, flying about four feet above the ground.\ 

“You saved one of my friends today. I... I wanted to say thanks.” 

“You don’t need to thank me... Luz.” 

“W-what?” 

She looked closer under Toxin’s hood and realized what’s going on. She knew who was under the hood. 

“Boscha?!”


	8. Questions

Luz didn’t know how to process this. Boscha? Alive? 

“Luz, I-” 

“Lightning Bolt. You don’t say the real name when you have the mask on.” 

“Ok, Lightning Bolt, I know you have a lot of questions-” 

“Damn right I do! You’re dead!” 

“I will explain everything, just not right now.” 

Boscha threw a bottle on the ground and it temporarily blinded Luz. When she could see again, she saw Boscha dive off the building and use her wingsuit to glide away. 

“I will get answers.” Luz said. 

Luz jumped off the building and started flying to the Owl House. Luz took off her mask and walked inside. 

“Hey, hero.” Eda said, “Anything interesting happen tonight?” 

“Yeah, something did. Boscha-” 

“You mean that kid that killed themselves a couple weeks ago?” 

“She’s alive. I saw her.” 

“Kid, maybe your mind is-” 

“We talked! I’m not crazy, I spoke to her.” 

“Okay, maybe you did talk to her, but you clearly had a rough night. Go upstairs and go to bed.” Eda said. 

“Okay, maybe I need to rest.” 

Luz walked towards the stairs, her cape getting caught on the table and resulting in her falling backwards. 

“Why did I have to love capes!?” 

Luz got up and walked to her room. She took of her super suit and got her PJ’s on. She laid down and was about sleep when she got a call. She looked at her phone and saw an unknown number. She answered it and held it to her ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Meet me at the Treasure Shack tomorrow at noon.” 

“Boscha?” 

“You wanted answers, you go there and you’ll get them.” 

“Boscha, wait-” 

The line went dead and Luz groaned. She put her phone down and laid her head down again. What was Boscha doing? Guess she’ll find out tomorrow. Tomorrow soon arrived and Luz got her normal clothes on. She headed to Boscha’s old hangout. The place was boarded off by Boscha’s old friends. They were too sad to go back there, but the place held too many memories for them to take it down. Luz made her way through the boards and entered the rundown shack. No one was here. She looked around, this being the first time she’s been in this place. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She held her hands up and she started charging up blue electricity. Boscha got into a fighting stance and held her needle up. 

“You want a fight?” Boscha asked. 

“I’d beat you.” Luz said, “I have more experience and your needle conducts electricity.” 

Boscha got out of her stance and Luz looked at Boscha’s face for the first time since she “died”. Boscha was in her super suit with her hood put down. 

“So, I guess you have questions.” Boscha said. 

“Yeah, how did you get in here without me knowing?” 

“Well, in my life, you learn to avoid detection.” 

“Why are you dressing up and fighting crime?” 

“I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life, Luz. I can’t fix those things as Boscha, but I can as Toxin.” 

“Toxin, huh? Not bad, but sounds a little generic.” 

“Oh, and Lightning Bolt doesn’t?” 

“Next question!” Luz said, “Why... why did you fake your death?” 

“I... I wasn’t going to fake it.” 

“You mean-” 

“Yes, I was going to end my life for real.” 

“What stopped you?” 

“You. I thought about how you became a hero so I thought... maybe I can too.” 

“So... what was that thing in the closet if it wasn’t you?” 

“That... that was a magic copy. It’s an illegal form of magic. You can’t tell the difference between the copy and the real version. I... I use it to avoid... to avoid being beaten by my dad.” 

Luz watched as Boscha’s eyes started getting wet. Tears fell down and she pulled Boscha into a hug. Boscha cried into Luz’s shoulder and Luz ran a hand through Boscha’s hair when she noticed something. 

“You cut your hair.” 

Boscha’s hair couldn’t have been any longer than Luz’s hair. Boscha let go of the hug and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Yeah, long hair messes with my hood.” 

“It looks nice.” 

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, if you enjoy please leave a review and kudos.


End file.
